Watashi No Kokoro
by Sara and Kisa
Summary: Tsuki justed wanted a normal life, or as normal as a pureblood vampire princess can. What she didn't expect, however, was to be sent to Cross Acadamy, and to meet Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince. Will he make her change her mind, or push her away?
1. Chapter 1

Smoked filled the air just as the building collapsed around her. Glaring at what once was a classroom; she noticed footsteps quickly approaching. Growling, she spun around to face the intruder and bent into position, ready to attack at any sign of movement. What she didn't expect, however, was Sakura bursting in through the door. Stopping just in time she glared at the newcomer, getting ready to reprimand her. Unfortunately Sakura beat her to the punch.

"Have you seen Yuki?" She gasped out.

Freezing she stared at short women in front of her. "What do you mean 'Have I seen Yuki'?"

Widening her eyes she quickly replied. "You mean you don't know?"

"If I did, would I be asking you?"

"True" Sakura replied before looking behind and gasping. "Look out!"

Quickly she spun around just in time to avoid an attack. Growling they noticed that it was a council dog. Quickly running towards him, the mysterious figure called upon her pets. Soon a black wolf and a black panther joined her.

The only different about these animals was that they weren't actually animals, instead they were shadow creatures, or creatures made up or shadows.

The council dog, not realizing the danger he just put himself in, ran towards her. Smirking, she quickly ran left and my pets ran straight towards him. Eyes widening, he realized the trouble he was in and tried to flee, only to find out that his only way of exit was blacked by an angry midget.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Freezing in terror, the dog turned around, once again to find the figure behind him. Eyes widening he tried running only to be tackled to the ground by the wolf.

Grinning the figure lowered herself down to his level. "Now, you must know that I hate people who listen to the council, especially when they try and kill the people I love."

Eyes reflect terror as the man realized who the woman in front of him was. "Tsuki-hime I-I'm so-so sorry"

"Oh it's too late now for apologies." Sakura's voice replied bitter sweetly.

"Bu-but I didn't me-"The man started before screaming in pain.

"It's too late, what's done is done, and you must pay the price for your sins." Tsuki's voice chilled through the hair, as her once blue eyes turned a deadly red.

A scream filled the air as blood splattered around the immediate area. Sighing, Tsuki closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"You ok?" The question broke the silence that settled around the girls.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuki answered before staring straight at her best friend. "Any word on Kaname?"

"No, all I know is that he left, leaving the dirty work to us." She spat out with disdain.

'_No, there must be something else, something that we're missing'_ Tsuki thought while think about the past events. Confused, Sakura stared at her best friend, wondering what on earth was going on in her head. So much had happened that, truth be told; Sakura was worried about her best friend's health. Tsuki hasn't been acting herself and was always on edge, as if someone was watching their every move.

"That's it!" Tsuki's voice exclaimed, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

Confused, Sakura looked over, only to realize that the space which once occupied her friend was completely empty. Groaning she quickly ran after her friend

"Tsuki wait up." She cried out. Quickly running, she caught up with her friend.

"Sakura, where's Yuki?" Tsuki asked in an emotionless voice.

"Uh, that's actually the reason I went to find you, no one knows where she is." Sakura admitted sadly.

"Then we need to quickly find her." Tsuki ordered.

Surprised Sakura ran after her friend. "Why do we need to find Yuki? Wouldn't it be safer for her to hide?"

"No quite the opposite actually,"

"But why?"

"Because, Yuki is our only hope." Was Tsuki's answer before they ran out of the doors and into the terror that plagued the once peaceful school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Hey guys sorry for the wait

Kisa: Yeah we've had finals to study for, jobs to work, and camp to attend

Sara: And sadly, I'm pretty sure I just broke one of my toes, tripping over a tool box -.- so since I'm not allowed to move at the moment, I've decided to update Watashi No Kokoro, while freezing half my foot off

Kisa: Yeah so again, sorry for teh wait, and please review and tell us what you think oand what corrections we need to make.

Sara: Also, I reread over chapter 1 and have made some changes. Just to let ya'll know

* * *

><p><em>Music filled the air as people either talked or danced with one another. A young girl, about five years old, was looking around as if she was searching for something, or more importantly someone. Quickly deciding that what she sought wasn't anywhere near where she was, she turned and began walking away; all the while making sure that she didn't trip on her new dress.<em>

_Looking down at her dress, she smiled as the light blue material shimmered as the lights reflected off of it. Her mother had said that the light blue matched her eyes and went well with her soft white hair. She wasn't all that sure of what her mother had meant, but the young girl was sure that her mother had complimented her, and for that she was happy. For her mother never complimented her, she wasn't even sure her mother knew she was alive half of the time._

"_Tsuki-hime" Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around to see who had called her name. Noticing that every adult had their eyes on her thoroughly scared her. As quickly and properly as she could, she fled from that area._

_Not paying any attention, she didn't noticed the young boy walking straight into her path, nor did she hear him try to warn her until it was too late. People soon crowded around the two people on the floor. Realizing what happened, the young girl quickly opened her eyes, only to stare right into someone else's eyes, eyes that were a mixture of brown and red. Quickly realizing the situation she had put them in, she quickly stood up and began apologizing to the young boy._

_Chuckling the young boy got up and dismissed the on looking group before looking back at the young girl._

"_Don't worry Tsuki-chan" He told her while patting her head._

_Eyes widening, Tsuki quickly looked up and stared at the young boy. "How do you know my name?" _

_Chuckling softy the boy stared into Tsuki's eyes. "Because everybody knows who you are Tsuki-chan, especially since you're the princess from the Takahashi clan." He answered before turning and walking away._

_Frozen in her spot, she quickly thought over what he said. 'Wait, he called me Tsuki-chan…..that means he's a pureblood like me' Quickly looking up, she realized that he had walked away. Looking around for the mysterious boy, she failed to hear the voice calling her._

"_Ki-chan…..suki-chan…_TSUKI-CHAN WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!" A voice shouted causing said person to jump and fall out of bed.

Growling, Tsuki looked over her bed only to see a tiny, young women, whose black hair, which barley scrapped her neck; light brown eyes, which seemed to be laughing at her. It could only be one person, she concluded, Sakura, her best friend.

"Sakura I swear to god, if you do that one more time, I will make you wish you weren't born." Tsuki growled while standing up and flopping back onto the bed.

"Well sorry" Sakura replied sarcastically. "Now get your butt out of bed before I let the twins come in and get you up them-, huh? " Sakura looked at the empty space in front of her in confusion.

Tsuki, not even needing to hear the rest of the sentence, quickly shot off the bed and into her bathroom in order to start getting ready. She didn't need to twins to wake her up, especially after what had happened last time.

'_I swear Sakura gave them sugar;_ Tsuki thought angrily while brushing out her long white hair. '_I bet she was trying to get back at me'_

"_You do know I can hear everything you think right?"_ Sakura's voice echoed in her mind, before laughing at her friend's misery.

Glaring into the mirror, Tsuki thought loud and clear. '_DAMN YOU MIND READERS!'. _Smirking slightly as she heard her friend crash onto the floor she quickly finished up her morning routine before walking back into her bedroom.

Her room, she decided, seemed to be the only place she and her siblings could be themselves, without the worry of being reprimanded by their mother. Smiling softly, she noticed that Hana, her personal maid, had set out a dress for her to wear. Quickly stepping over the body of her best friend, she walked over to the dress and began putting it on.

Sighing, she looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her white hair hung in waves to her waist. Her once carefree blue eyes, were now guarded and hard.

'_Stop it Tsuki, you don't want to remember the past'_ She thought angrily to herself.

Sighing she looked down at the light blue and silver dress that covered her body. The dress was a light blue, while the silver made designs around the material. Making random patterns and designs, it made the dress look as if it was shimmering with moonlight.

"I think you forgot these" A voice from behind stated.

Turning around, she noticed Sakura was holding a pair of silver sparkling heels. Sighing she grabbed them and put them on before moving towards the door.

"Come on, let's go get the twins and- wait a minute." Quickly spinning around, she glared at her midget friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…um…. I'm spending the day…..with you?" She answered uncertainly.

Raising an eyebrow, Tsuki stared at her friend. "Uh-huh. If you're really spending the day here, then why are you dressed like that?"

Looking down at her outfit, Sakura soon realized what her friend meant. Sakura had come in a pair of black baggy pants, a blood red tank with a black windbreaker over it. Not to mention the black and white hat that rested upon her head.

Sighing she realized that her friend had caught her sneaking in. "Ok ok you got me, I wanted to spend some time with my best friend, but forgot about your mother's rule."

Sighing, Tsuki walked over to her closet. "Come on, I got a couple dresses you can borrow, but hurry and put them on befor-"

Tsuki never finished her sentence because at the moment, the door had swung open revealing….


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hello All,

We know that you are very frustrated with us about all of these AU's, but be warned this is not a simple AU. There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
